The New Threat
by BlackSamurai
Summary: A race that has surpassed the Digimon aims for Takato's body. But Rika won't allow it. Read DNA Digivolution of Love and Ryo's Challenge, Takato love to understand this!Sry, uploaded wrong one, here's the REAL one!
1. Default Chapter

EZ: Time for another fic!  
  
Rika: God, not another one.  
  
EZ: You want me to make you Kazu's lover?  
  
Rika: Your sick. I'm completely loyal to Takato.  
  
EZ stares at Rika  
  
EZ: You? You actually admit it? Whoa, that's amazing  
  
Rika gets pissed off.  
  
Rika: At least I have the guts to admit that I like someone. You won't admit that you l-  
  
EZ: shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Get on with the fic!  
  
Takato walks on the glassy dessert. That one fateful day… Where he and Rika had to become one to beat Ryo. The heat from the lightning joust and Omega Lightning has turned the sand into a piece of thin glass (A/N Remember, silicon what sand is made of, is burned at an extreme heat, it will turn to glass, right?) Takato kneeled down and pulled out his katana. He slowly carved out in small letters: "Takato and Rika Forever" inside a heart. He then slowly stood up as he felt another life force approach him. He quickly turned around to see a strange looking man. All dressed in black.  
  
"Takato Matsuki?" Takato nodded "I have orders to bring you to the Order of Evil. It would be pointless to resist."  
  
Takato started laughing. Then clutched his sword. "I guess you're a digimon huh?" He took out his digivice. Static filled the screen. "Hmm… Guess not. But," Takato said, and went into a fighting stance. "Since your not a digimon, I'll resist."  
  
"As we thought." The man replied and threw off his black trench coat. Revealing a pale old man. A blade at his side he drew it and threw away the sheath. He charged at Takato.  
  
"This will be interesting…" Takato mumbled as he deflected the slash and kicked the man in the stomach. Takato's strength has increased ten folds ever since he and Guilmon Biomerge. The kick sent the man flying.  
  
"My name is Ten," The man said then wiped the blood from his mouth. "And I am no digimon. I am something that has surpassed Digimon." Ten said 'Digimon' so hatefully. Almost spitting the word out. He once again charged at Takato, bringing down the blade.  
  
Takato jumped to the side then brought his own blade on Ten's sword. Breaking it in half. "This blade was formed by Azulongmon himself, a personal order from me." Then, a small digignome, appeared. "A digignome… Must be the last one." Takato said and patted the glowing creature's head. Ten's hand shot out and an energy blast destroyed the gnome. "Huh!?" Takato cried. He looked at Ten. His hands outstretched and smoke emitting from his hand. "You monster." Takato mumbled. "Your not human, since your not one, killing you would not effect my conscience." Takato said, then with those words he brought down his blade heavy.  
  
"No!" A familiar low voice yelled. Azulongmon was flying towards Takato. "Do not kill that creature, he is not of this world but when you destroy him, his energy will possess you." Azulongmon cried from afar. Ten suddenly grabbed Takato's leg and thrust the sword into his own chest. Dark energy flowing from the wound, it whirled around Takato.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Takato screamed, the dark energy entering his body. "AZULONGMON! TELL RIKA! I LOVE HER AND…" with those words, his body felt limp. Azulongmon watched in horror as Takato's body slowly rose. His eyes a deep crimson red. Evil energy emitting from his body. "I'm sorry Azulongmon, but Takato will have to call you back." Ten's voice said.  
  
"You… What have you done to Takato?" Azulongmon said.  
  
"Nothing, all I've done is taken over his body, he's perfectly fine, confined inside a little barrier in his own mind. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off." Dark clouds started gathering around Ten. Then he disappeared into the eternal darkness…  
  
What have happened to Takato? Wait until the next chapter! 


	2. Takato's Anger

Disclaimer: I'm going to ask some of my friends in the FF.net network. Digidestined of Courage, Flamegaruru I ask you if you could be in my next Rukato fic, which is the next chapter of this one! Include a digimon you would like to be a partner to because you guys will be the new tamers, same with me. If no, that'll be fine, but yes, I thank you with the most deepest emotion, now on with the Rukato!  
  
"Zhuqiomon!" Azulongmon screamed. The fiery bird appeared a minute later.  
  
"Yea?" The phoenix replied  
  
"Takato has been possessed."  
  
"The human? We must contact his g-"  
  
"I know, Rika shall be very upset, who should tell her though." Azulongmon glared at Zhuqiomon.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me Azulongmon, she's insane when something bad happens to Takato." Azulongmon kept on staring at Zhuqiomon. The bird sighed and then flew into a nearby Digital Portal  
  
"HE WHAT?" Rika screamed at the bird. The phoenix floated in the air, trying to not listen to the ranting of the human. "Who?"  
  
"Azulongmon does not know, he says it is a new force, probably some mutated digimon of some sort."  
  
"Renamon!" Rika yelled. "Takato's missing, tell Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon. We might need their help."  
  
The group of digimon and humans rushed to the Digital world where Zhuqiomon told them where Takato disappeared. Rika looked at the heart that Takato carved. They tried their best to examine the dessert, but nothing. Soon a dark cloud emitted from the hot air.  
  
"I see… Rika Matsuki, you must be Takato's wife. I guess you should have the right to see him." Ten inside Takato's body appeared outta the darkness  
  
"Takato!" Rika rushed to Ten and hugged him thinking it was Takato. Ten punched her in the stomach then pushed her back.  
  
"Rika!" Renamon and Henry yelled. "Are you insane Takato!" Henry yelled.  
  
"I am not Matsuki. Wong. I am only in his body, his soul, if you must is trapped within a small cage inside his own mind. We will release his body on one condition. Ryo, Rika, and Henry. The Master of the Dark Order wants a challenge. You all must fight the 10 Members of it. Then the Master of it. I am one of those members. Be here in two days. At this time." Then Ten disappeared. Leaving the tamers in the dust.  
  
"Takato…" Rika clenched her fist and started to pound on the glass. "I will get you back!"  
  
Somewhere else…  
  
"Dammit! Where am I! RYO! HENRY! GUILMON! RIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Takato screamed inside the cage. Pounding on the strange material. Rika! I won't lose you; I won't, even if I have to, kill every single digimon in this world. Rika, I love you." His voice was starting to crack up. Tears rolled down his cheek and touched the ground, a strange glow emitted from the ground. "RIKAAAAAAAAA!" He drew his sword feeling like he has been supercharged. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He slashed at the cage destroying it.  
  
Ten screamed outside trying to control Takato.  
  
"Dammit! So powerful… How? ARGHHHHHH!" Ten screamed again, yelling out. Takato regained control of his body. And fell onto the glass dessert, where Rika was.  
  
  
  
Don't worry there's more. Hehehhe, just a little cliffhanger! 


End file.
